Where Were We?
by breezy90927
Summary: Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue are regular visitors to Lucy's home, but what happens when one night Sting decides to read Lucy's "personal notebook?" (Oneshot- rated T just to be safe)


**Author's Note: This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction! I would appreciate reviews and some constructive criticism. I came up with this idea when I woke up from a dream at 3:00 am, and I thought, "what the heck? I'll write it now!" Truthfully, I feel like this pairing would never happen, but it's fun playing around with the characters. :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.~~~**

After the Grand Magic Games and the whole Eclipse incident, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had actually came to good terms. It took a while, but a bond was slowly formed. At first, people were surprised when Sabertooth's twin dragon slayers, Sting and Rogue, actually decided to visit. But, after awhile, they became regular visitors along with a few others

Lucy can actually say that she wasn't surprised when one day, she found Sting and Rogue in her apartment, Sting scarfing down food just like Natsu, and Rogue looking at her bookshelf. Soon their visits became a regular thing, and although Natsu wasn't too happy about it, Lucy found that she really enjoyed their company.

After a rather tiring day at the guild, all Lucy wanted to do was to get home and go to bed. Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside, finding that the lights were already on. _"Why are the lights on, I thought I turned them off before I left?"_ she thought. She walked into her living room to find none other than Sting Eucliff sitting at her desk, actually reading one of her notebooks. Her _personal _notebooks.

"Sting!" she screamed.

"huh?" he said, clearly distracted. She closed the distance between the two of them and stood beside him placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Finally looking up to her, his signature smirk in place, "What does it look like I'm doing, Blondie?"

"Give it back!" she shouted while making a grab for her notebook. Sting was too fast though and held her back with one hand while the other held the book as far away as possible.

"uh, uh, blondie," he tsked. "I ain't finished yet." She gave him one of the meanest glares she could muster. He only chuckled and leaned the chair back so it was supported only on its back two leg. Sting propped his muddy boots up on her desk and continued to read as if she wasn't there. Lucy can see small drops of mud fall off onto one of the drafts for her novels that now lay underneath his boots.

_ "oh, he's going to get it!" _Lucy seethed inside her mind. She looked down at the chair legs and an evil idea popped into her head. With a smirk of her own, she nonchalantly tipped one of the legs of the chair, causing it and Sting to topple over. He gave a small yelp of surprise and landed flat on his back.

Lucy bursts out laughing, "Hahaha...you should have seen your face!"

Sting rubbed the back of his sore head and shot her a glare. He then realized that the notebook had somehow landed a few feet away in the middle of the floor. Both realized this at the same time. They gave each other knowing looks and both made a mad dash for the it. Lucy reached it first, but Sting wasn't far behind. He tackled Lucy to the ground, and both wrestled for the notebook. Sting ended up on top, straddling her. He held onto her wrist with one hand and held the book with the other, a triumphant grin plastered on his smug face.

Lucy could feel her blood boiling. "Ugh! Sting, you're such an ass!" she yelled. Sting looked momentarily stunned but quickly recovered.

"I didn't know that you cussed, Blondie," he smirked.

"I don't," she huffed indignantly, crossing her arms and pouting. It didn't look like he would be giving the book back anytime soon. She sighed inwardly, "_desperate times call for desperate measures_," she thought. Looking away, she was able to squeeze out some tears. Almost immediately, Sting loosened his grip on her hand.

"Oi, Blondie, are you...crying?" he asked while leaning in to get a better look at her face. _" Hehehe, I got em right where I want em," _she thought evilly on the inside. She mentally congratulated herself on what a wonderful acting job she was doing.

She really had to sell this though. She looked him right in the eye and began yelling at him, "you think you can just barge in here like you own the place; thinking you're so high and mighty, eat all my food, read my _personal _things..." She just started spouting out stuff without actually thinking, probably not a good idea. "...You never use the door, and you track dirt and mud all over my carpet and now on my desk. How many times have I told you to take your damn muddy boots off at the door!?"

Surprisingly, he sat there and took it without comment; very un-Sting like. Lucy instantly regretted yelling at him, not that she hasn't done it before, but the white dragon slayer actually looked hurt this time. He plopped the small notebook down on her full chest and proceeded to get off of her. "_Maybe I went too far this time_..." Lucy thought.

Sting stripped off both of his muddy boots, walked straight to the tile floor by her door, placed the boots there and walked back without a word. Sparing Lucy a quick glance before sitting on the couch, folding his arms. _"Fantastic, now I feel horrible..." _Lucy thought. She got up to join him on the couch and apologize. Without looking she started, "Sting, I'm sorry that I yelled it's just..." she trailed off when she looked up and realized that his signature grin was back in place. "Wha...?"

"Do you really think _that_ could get _me_ down that easily? You're always screeching at me, so I'm pretty much used to it by now," he laughed sarcastically.

"Were you _pretending_ to be mad!?" she asked.

"Yeah, just like how you _pretended _to be sad," he countered smirking. " I knew instantly that you were acting, Lucy, you should really try hiding that evil grin a little better next time," he said with a wink. Lucy instantly felt better knowing that she hadn't actually hurt his feelings, that he was just being playful and she deserved it. She had really come to like the flirty and arrogant dragon slayer, though he was working to better himself on the latter. She couldn't deny to herself any longer that she had a crush on him.

She smacked him playfully on top of the head with the book that was now in her hand which led to them having a tickle-fight, which eventually somehow led to Sting on top of Lucy. Again. Sting decided to take advantage of their position and play around with her. "Well, Look who came out on top again..." Sting flirted, face close to hers and giving her a sexy look which would cause his fangirls, or almost any girl really, to melt.

Lucy noticed how close they were, their body's pressed into one another's. Lucy felt warmth rush to her cheeks and she knew that she was blushing madly. She was glad that some of her hair was still in her face from the wrestling because she felt like hiding and crawling into a hole right now.

Sting noticed her hair and pulled the strands back, tucking a few behind her ear. Even disheveled, she looked absolutely beautiful. Lucy saw him smile at her, not a smirk like usual, but a genuine smile. She didn't have time to think before Sting closed the space between them and captured her lips with his own.

Everything about that moment felt so right to Lucy. She deepened the kiss and found herself wrapping her arms around Sting's neck. His tongue seemed to glide effortlessly across her lips, though they didn't go any further. Both pulled back, flushed and out of breath. It was her first kiss with Sting, and although it was sudden, she loved it.

She was a bit dazed afterwards. All Lucy could get out was, "...woah." Sting was about to say something smart to her but he suddenly whipped his head to the side. Lucy looks too. Rogue is standing there in the middle of the room. He had been watching them. Lucy shoves Sting off of her yelling, "this isn't what it looks like!"

"What are you doing here?" Sting asks him, looking irritated.

Rogue answers in his characteristic monotone, "I was taking a bath like I said. Or did you forget because you two were having so much fun?" At the end of his remark he smirked. Rogue actually had actually smirked!

"S-Shut up!" Sting growled, blushing slightly. All Lucy could think of was why Rogue would take a bath at her house of all places.

Rogue's smirk disappeared as quickly as it came. He grabbed his bag and started to head out the door, "well, I'm gonna get going, I'll see ya later Sting." Lucy could swear that as Rogue turned to leave he winked at his friend, though she was sure it was just her imagination. The door clicked shut.

Lucy felt strong arms wrap around her waist as Sting leaned down and whispered, "Now..." against the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath against her skin, sending chills throughout her body. "...Where were we?"


End file.
